


The Magic of Possums

by duointherain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Adoption, M/M, Rescue, possums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duointherain/pseuds/duointherain
Summary: I'm on a possum binge. This was meant to be a were possum story, but it's just a get-together possum story :)  Next story will have a were-possum DuoSo... starts in wartime, Duo rescues some possums, Heero brings dinner.  So I guess it's just another crack fic :)
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The Magic of Possums

Amethyst in Fur and Tooth  
by duointherain

disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing

Notes: Wartime, Duo’s still 15. This isn’t really in any arc really and I think it’s going to be a bit angrier than my stuff usually is. 

Rage ran along his nerves like an electric surge dancing down exposed wire. Dangerous, dangerous rage giggled like an itch in his molars. His host was dead. He’d been away for six days. The old man had left him a message. The message wasn’t making it better. 

Duo sat on the floor by old man’s twin bed, the corpse too many days old. The guy had liked to make bread. Duo had liked his bread. Sitting there with the guy’s phone held in both hands, he watched the message again. Clearly, sick the old bread maker had known he was dying. Sick. Plague. Oz had quarantined the town, no one in, no one out, all connections to the outside world cut. 

He knew how this went. Earth was extra dirty though and there was no one to put bodies in the recycler. There was just so much he couldn’t fix. All he could do was honor death and bring death and OZ was gonna get some death. it was like they’d ordered it right up. One couldn’t negotiate with a plague. One just became the plague. It worked out better that way. 

<><>

The rising sun brought Heero into the small village, to the cottage where Duo had been staying. He wasn’t going to think through why Duo had been late to their meeting site. Such thoughts always caused problems. Something bad had probably happened. It was them. Something bad was always happening to someone, though Heero very much wanted it not to be Duo. 

Still, he wasn’t surprised when he found Duo naked and carrying a dead body out of a run-down little cottage. It was just practical to take your clothes off for such things, when you only had one set. Without a sound, he moved a head of where Duo was walking, pausing only for a moment to make eye contact and confirm that Duo wasn’t going to try to kill him. 

The hole in the ground wasn’t really as deep as Heero expected, but he didn’t really think right then was a good time to be complaining about how Duo wanted to hide a body. He squatted down, arms on his knees and studied the stuff arranged in the hole. There was a nice quilt, old and clearly well-loved, a couple of books and a teapot. “Friend?”

“Yeah,” Duo said. “Plague. I read this is how they do it on Earth, like the stuff in the dirt eats a person like recycling, but, you know, organic or some shit.” 

“Yeah,” Heero agreed, hoping that no one ever put him in the ground like that. He wanted a nice clean recycle. “Injured, sick?”

“No,” Duo said as he jumped down in the hole and laid his old man friend in the postion the man had liked to sleep in. “You?”

“I’m fine. I’ll get another shovel.” Heero expected that wou ld give Duo time to pray. Prayers irritated him somehow, on some deep level. Maybe it was that he knew Duo to be intelligent, cunning, dangerous, and had trouble reconciling that with talking to invisible creatures that never seemed to actually have any effect on the world. It made Duo happier though, so he’d just go look for a shovel and let it go. 

Without words, they filled in the dirt, dig, pitch, dig, pitch, working easily and comfortably together. Burying a body in a dead village on a world at war was probably the most peace either of them were going to have for a while, the most safe comradery that maybe either of them had ever had. 

After that, they went back into the new safe house. Duo showered. Heero pulled food out of his backpack, cooked. He set Duo’s favorite kind of pop by his plate before serving up burritos with sour cream and guacamole. There were also cookies. Heero had yet to find the food that Duo wouldn’t eat, but these were his favorites. 

Everything outside seemed silent. The town had been deadly quiet when he arrived and knowing that a plague had killed them didn’t really unsettle Heero. There weren’t any witnesses and no one was going to mind if they used the house for a couple of days. 

“Oh ‘Ro! That looks great,” Duo said, pausing at the entrance to the small kitchen. His clothes had likely just come out of the dryer and were fluffier than normal. Then Duo worked a hand under his shirt and came back out with some kind of small vermin. “You want something to eat, baby? I bet you do, uh?” 

Heero reached behind to his weapon. “What is that thing?”

“Oh it’s a kitten,” Duo said, gently holding the possum up. “Bastards killed their mom, so I rescued them.”

“Them?” Heero’s itched with loneliness for his trigger. “There’s more than one?”

“Oh sure! Like I said,” Duo said, “I rescued them. There are two. I named them Fred and George. Hopefully, when we get somewhere, I can like get them adopted.”

“I don’t think those are cats,” Heero said softly, eyeing the long snouts and tiny little teeth. 

“You ain’t never seen a cat before? Well, me neither, until these guys. There real nice though. Wanna hold one?”

“No,” Heero said decisively. He had, indeed, seen cats before, in photos and VR, at least. He was 95% sure that wasn’t a cat, but holding it made Duo happy, so it could be a cat. “Is that Fred or George?”

“Fred.” Duo said with a great big smile. “You sure you don’t want to hold him? He’s real sweet.” 

Heero tried really hard to roll his eyes. He pulled out his computer, detached the camera and scanned the small furbaby in Duo’s hand. After a moment he pronounced, “That’s an opossum. It’s a marsupial and a wild animal. No one will adopt it. It would be best to humanly euthanize them. I can do it for you, if you like.” 

Duo pulled back, holding Fred close under his chin. “Never. I’m gonna take care of them until I die, or they’re big enough to go on their own. And how could someone not want to adopt them! they’re adorable,” Duo said, snuggling Fred close. 

“You do not know how to take care of wild animals, Duo.” 

“I don’t know. I took care of Trowa when he was sick and he survived.”

“That could have worked out better,” Heero said gently as he opened Duo’s soda for him. He’d already worked out that he wasn’t going to be able to get Duo to give up the animals. They’d die in their own course. Then Duo would cry. He could comfort him. “Someday, when this is all over, I’ll get you a cat of your own. As a kitten and you can well, have a cat.”

“Thanks, Heero,” Duo said, letting the baby climb back under his shirt, “But you know these babies might be the only babies I ever have. Even if we, you know, survive the war.”

“You want children?”

“Uh, kinda. I love kids. I’d make a great dad.” 

“Fine. I’ll get you a cat, and we’ll adopt.” 

“We gonna be a family then?”

“Yeah, if you’re okay with that.”

“I’d like to marry someone I can have sex with. I mean, I would like to have sex someday.” Duo said sheepishly, before shoving food into his mouth. 

“I like sex. I’ll teach you everything I know.” Heero said it like it was the most basic thing he’d ever said, like would you like some more pop? 

“Wait? You wanna have sex with me and adopt children with me? Seriously?”

“Yes,” Heero said bluntly. “When the war is over, I think you’ll have many offers, so I just want to put mine out first, in case you’re interested. If, but if you’re not, that’s okay. I am willing to accept being a friend only and I’ll still get you a cat.” 

Duo bent his head over so it was like he was listening to the possums in his shirt. “Fred and George say the knew all along that I had a hardon for you and we’d love to be family with you.” 

“Good.” Heero focused on eating his food, so he could get past that and onto the other things he wanted to discuss with Duo, such as sucking on things.

<><>

Ten years later. 

“Now now, wait your turn!” Duo said, a little girl on his hip, as a pair of poodle puppies danced around his legs. “I know you want your food! I’m getting it! I swear!” 

He was starting to silver at the temples, but broad-shouldered still, strong. “Daddy, tell me about Fred and George again! Tell me how they told you that you were gonna be my daddy!”

“Sure thing, honey,” he said, giving her a little bounce up higher as he scooped out a couple of measures of fancy dog food. “Let’s get the boys fed, then we can sit down and I’ll read the book Papa made for us, okay?”

She popped her thumb out of her mouth. “I wanna call Papa.” 

“We can do that too, but not until lunch. He’s working very hard right now.” 

“I want to hold Fred and George!”

He set her down on the counter, but she grabbed hold of his braid while he bent over and gave the doggos their breakfast. “They’re on the other side of the rainbow bridge. Possums only live a few years, but they would have loved you. You’re the bestest girl in the world!” He booped her nose, and held out his arms for her to jump back on his lap. 

“But they were real and they really told you I would be your kid?”

“They were really really and you are really my little girl,” he said, carrying her into her room. By the time they got there, she was sleeping, thumb in her mouth. 

He gently laid her into her crib, set a stuffed possum near her and smiled. Fred and George really did change everything. Possums are magic.


End file.
